fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumaneEmperor66
Welcome Hi, welcome to the HumaneEmperor66! Thanks for your edit to the Arc of Doors page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 22:59, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Nice, thanks a lot. --HumaneEmperor66 (talk) 16:14, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Rules 3.21: Magic categories ― To make a brand-new category of magic, please ask Twilight Despair 5. Furthermore, as of 09/23/19 any new wikia user will need a minimum of fifty or more edits and at least one character of moderate completion. This is to enforce serious editors and not one time editors from cluttering the wikia. Any users that has edited on the wikia before this date is except.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:30, October 4, 2019 (UTC) That is fine. It was made before the date. However, until you meet the pre-listed requirements. You can’t make anymore Magic or Curses. You can still make requests and if approved can be made after the requirements are made. Just letting you know and to weekly check the rules, we are making new ones and revising old ones.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:40, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Your’s? Sure just message me their pages.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:05, October 4, 2019 (UTC) We are in the process of cleaning up the wikia. However, as most of the admins are inactive because of various reasons, I am a new one to help this along. But it will take time. And incase I didn’t say, happy editing.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:11, October 4, 2019 (UTC) We are revamping the rules so it will take some time. But this is the gist. Requirement 1: 50+ edit count. That is shown on the top of whatever Wikia your on and shows how many times you edited an article, talk page, blog, etc. Requirement 2: And a character of moderate completion. Basically a little information like a paragraph in their personality, appearance, and abilities section. After these two requirements are met, requests for magic can get approval. Until such time, you can still make requests for Magic or Curses. However, even approved you still need to fulfill the two list requirements before the page can be created.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:03, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead with Formula Eltria, as far as the character. If you aren't going to make characters I guess you can go ahead with your Magic Idea.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:27, November 11, 2019 (UTC) You can now make Magic Request that can be made once approved. Higher edit counts are for Slayer Magic and Character Creations and God Creation.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:47, November 12, 2019 (UTC)